


Xiǎng

by Aloe_kun



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: A lot of these tags are just about the fantasies tbh, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, I can't believe there's no fics for these two yet, I'm gonna fill this tag jusT TRY AND STOP ME, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Pining, Shibari, Teasing, fantasies, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: Cheng-Long had spent a lot of time with Yukio as of late, during work or otherwise, since the festival. Soon, he recognises that he's fallen hard for the young exorcist.





	Xiǎng

**Author's Note:**

> (The title apparently means 'want' in Chinese, but idk. If it's wrong, blame Google translate)

At first, Cheng-Long hadn't thought much of how he thought about the other exorcist.

Sure, Yukio, was of a compatible personality for him, they got along just fine whenever they worked together. He'd been glad to meet him, more so to work alongside him, more so to have the opportunity to simply spend some leisure time with the man. It was rare to see him relaxed, and it was interesting to see what he was like outside of work.

He found it cute how Yukio stretched out in his chair while working on papers late at night, how he refused to admit to the fact he didn't know how to use his PEZ dispenser properly whenever it was handed to him. Aside from this, he was still a very serious exorcist. His skill and dedication, especially at his young age, was admirable. He was a pleasure to work with. But yet he still didn't think much of how his mind often wandered to him.

It was only one evening, as he was bathing, that he realised what exactly he thought of him. His mind meandering from one thing to the next as he relaxed in the hot water, he found himself thinking of the young exorcist again. His thoughts this time however were quick to turn lewd, as they had the past while, his hand slowly trailing down to settle for wrapping around his length. He let out a soft sigh of pleasure into the steamy air as he began to stroke slowly, lips parted slightly.

Oh _God,_ he wanted him.

He wanted him beneath him, all tied up with intricate knotwork, panting and whimpering with need as he riled him up until he begged for him. His hands slowly rubbing his length, tongue flicking across the tip to taste the pre that would bead there. To tease him until he was desperate, whimpering and flushed, and then take him. Red rope would look nice on him, he thought, or perhaps white.

He wanted him on top of him, pushing into him slowly and littering his skin with gentle bites and marks, his pace slowly increasing until Cheng-Long was a mess under the touch, the fullness inside him that made him shiver. The wrap of the other exorcist's fingers around his cock as he stroked him in just the right way to have them both reach their peak at the same time, moans of ecstasy lost as he pulled Yukio in to claim his lips. Heated kisses in silent hallways, the warmth of friction between them as they pressed close for just a moment... he wanted all of it. He wondered if the man had been taken before. The thought of being his first was... alluring, to say the least.

He gasped softly as he came into the clench of his fist, hips bucking into his own touch, eyes squeezed shut as his head tipped back as the feeling rippled through him. He'd been so caught up in his fantasies that he'd near forgotten it was his own hands that were making him feel so good until the pleasure had overwhelmed him.

He stayed there for a while, hazy and boneless, catching his breath as the afterglow of orgasm faded out of his awareness. He chuckled softly as the world came back into focus, smiled, and shook his head at how idealistic his thoughts were. He was yet to even fully gain Yukio's trust, let alone do something like that. No matter, though. Perhaps one day he'd live them out...

For now, he would get out of the bath before it got cold.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've definitely got to write more for these two! Actually, I've got to write a lot of stuff... I might have taken on more than I should
> 
> God, I need to get on with things, even if I have to run solely on caffeine and self hatred to do it.


End file.
